


Surprises a plenty

by MB1221



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mistletoe, Nudity, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place where Josh didnt go insane, and the twins never died.<br/>A drunken sam catches Emily under the mistletoe. After an equally as drunk Emily catches Sam in her room later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises a plenty

The party had been a lot of fun so far, Sam thought. Everyone was having a blast playing video games, drinking and generally just having fun.Mike and Jess were all over each other, as usual and as Sam's eyes scanned the room she saw Emily role her eyes and march off into the kitchen. Sam followed her to see if she could see if she was ok. Sam had had a big crush on Emily for years, she just never said anything about it, she was very open about her sexuality, she just didn't want to say anything to alienate the girl of her dreams. When she arrived in the kitchen she saw Em had already dug the vodka out of the fridge and was preparing shots for herself, she was so focused on the alcohol she didn't even notice Sam walk in.

"Hey, Em, you alright? You haven't said much all night." Sam asked as Emily downed the first shot.

"I'm fine Sam, or I will be after a few of these." Emily said as she drank another. "Care to join me?" She said holding up a glass towards Sam.

"Sure, thanks." Sam said as they clinker their glasses together and downed their shots, the vodka burned on the way down but made Sam feel a little more relaxed around the sexy brunette. They continued like that for another 4 or 5 shots each, the girls were talking about everything from school to exes. After she was nice and tipsy Sam broached the subject with "So, how are you doing since the whole thing with Mike?" She asked not looking directly at Emily.

Emily took another shot and said "I'm doing alright, I'm still a little annoyed but whatever. To tell you the truth I'm actually kinda jealous of you Sam." This caused Sam to almost spit out her shot, but instead she swallowed it and almost choked, looking foolish either way.

"What do you mean? Jealous of what?" Sam asked.

"Well, I mean, dealing with girls has to be nicer than guys. Girls are more trust worthy and much more interested in keeping a steady relationship. Plus a girl as beautiful as you has to be drowning in other girls who want to be with you." Emily blabbered on and Sam thought she saw the other girl blushing, but that may have been from the drinks.

"Yeah, right. If only. Even though I'm out doesn't make it easier to find someone I really like who's interested in relationships Em. Gay or straight you tend to deal with the same problems with relationships." Sam explained taking one last shot. "Well, I can tell you that any girl who wouldn't want to keep you is an idiot." Emily said as she stepped closer seeing Sam look down embarrassed.

"Seriously," She continued "You're really smart, kind, funny, loyal to a fault, plus you have a great smile and a great body." Emily said brazenly rubbing and squeezing one of Sam's biceps, Sam could not believe that this was happening and then started hoping she hadn't actually passed out 3 shots ago. 

"Trust me, anyone would be lucky to have you, anyone." Emily assured her before pulling her into a hug and Sam thought for a second she felt a hand squeeze her butt, but then the feeling was gone and Emily was rubbing her back after a few seconds of Emily hugging her and Sam feeling like she was on cloud nine between the contact with this vision of beauty and the intoxicating smell of her shampoo Emily separated from Sam, leaving the blonde longing for another couple seconds of contact. "I'll be right back, gotta pee." Emily declared casually. "Ok, yeah, cool." Sam muttered at a loss for proper sentence structure.

After a few minutes Emily returned as she saw Sam had snagged a plate of cookies and was near the table chewing one casually. Emily waltzed over and grabbed one from the plate "awesome idea Sammy, wish I'd thought of it." As they ate some more cookies they talked a little more when Emily boldly asked "so what's sex with a woman like?" Sam almost choked again but reached for her beer to wash down the cookie. "What? I mean why do you want to know?" Emily just shrugged and picked up another cookie. 

"Ok, well it's great. I mean it's better than anything I experienced with guys, but I'm gay, so of course it is." Sam blabbered on not sure how to explain it or where she was going with the explanation.

"What's your favorite part?" Emily asked trying not to look too intrigued or honestly aroused.

"Um, well, my favorite thing I've done is to, well, use a strap-on." Sam said extremely embarrassed at talking about this with the girl she's fantasized about using her strap-on with on countless occasions. "Really? Why's that Sammy?" Emily asked as she unintentionally perked up before settling back down and drinking the glass of wine she'd poured for herself.

Sam was now beat red "Well, I like to be on top and pleasure my partner. I like to make her feel good and well, I like the look on their face when I'm inside them." Sam breezed through her explanation before chugging down the rest of her beer and starting another one. 

"The caring, charitable type, even in relationships and the bedroom? Man I'm starting to get really jealous of anyone that can tie you down." Emily confessed before she can stop herself and Sam was sure that she heard correctly this time. Could this be true? Could Emily secretly like her too? Oh please let it be true, Sam thought. Maybe they can talk in the morning and she can get Emily to be hers, or at least have a shot with her.

"Here" Emily said breaking Sam out of her stupor as she grabbed the empty bottles and glasses and moved towards the sink to pile them with the rest. Poor Hannah and Beth were probably going to be wrangled into dishwashing duty tomorrow. As Emily started to rinse out the cups Sam looked above the girl and saw a piece of Mistletoe hanging above the sink. Boldly Sam downed her last little bit of beer and got up, heading towards Emily. When she reached her she tapped her on the shoulder, Emily just let out a small "hmm?" And put the cups down to turn around.

When she did she was caught by surprise as Sam grabbed her with one hand on Emily's hip and the other on her cheek and pressed her lips to Emily's, causing Emily to gasp, but not pushing Sam away or trying to avoid the kiss. No, she'd been waiting for her to take the hint, man did it take awhile. 

Truth be told Emily has had a little crush on the blonde for a few months, ever since she accidentally saw her naked at Sam's house, Emily couldn't help but stare at the girl's reflection in the mirror. She had such strong arms, powerful thighs and a six pack that she could grate cheese on. Emily had been curious about being with a woman and seeing Sam made her hungry for her friend and the possibility of what being with her could be. As the months passed she tried to spend more time with Sam, as much as she could anyway. As the weeks went by she realized that she actually liked Sam alot more than just as a sexual curiosity and maybe, just maybe Sam liked her the same way. She seemed nervous around Emily sometimes, not always wanting to look into her face or turning away blushing when Emily would rub her forearm or laugh at her jokes a little more sincerely than she does at most people's.

So there they were, making out in the kitchen, Emily leaned against the sink she reached up and put her hands behind Sam's head, one holding her head in place, the other lazily brushing through the all-star's golden hair. Their tongues were dancing a dance of passion and fire that only the other could satisfy. After a long kiss they separated to catch their breath and Emily leaned her head against Sam'forehead as both girls were blushing and smiling and gasping for breath.

"Wow, Sammy, you are really good at that, how do you keep all the ladies away?" Emily said half joking.

"Well, Em, to be honest, nome of them are you." Sam said rubbing her nose against Emily's in a very cute sign of affection that only Sam could pull off. Emily just giggled at the sign of affection by Sam and said "So, so adorable."

"Is adorable good?" Sam asked not sure if it was "good" in Emily speak. "Good, sexy, a few other things I can think of." Emily replied.

"I'll tell you what Sammy, why don't you show me exactly why none of those other girls measure up to me, like you say."Emily breathed into Sam's ear "unless you were just sweet talking me, in which case you can show me just how much you like to give pleasure." She continued completely dropping her subtlety by this point.

"Uhhhh......" Sam was unable to believe what was unfolding. "I mean yeah, yes, yes my lady, I mean, I'm so lame." Sam spewed out unable to get control of her power of speech. "My lady? I like that, makes me feel appreciated." Emily said "and makes you even more adorable." She reassured the sexy blonde. She kissed her again and said "I'll tell you what, you go to your room, I'll be there in a little bit, just have to get ready." Sam just nodded as she watched Emily sway away and putting extra swing in her hips for emphasis.

Sam snuck up to her room, not wanting to be sidetracked or stopped by any of her friends wanting to know where she was all night, luckily they were all drunkenly failing at rockband. Once she got in her room she stripped down to her boishorts and sat nervously at the foot of her bed. 

After a few agonizing minutes there was a knock at the door and before Sam could say anything or get up Emily walked in the door barefoot in her robe, Sam was awestruck by the nearly naked beauty of Emily in all her glory. When she stood up she mustered up all her confidence and took 2 strides towards the angel and pulled her into a searing, passionate kiss. As the kiss continued Sam had led them to her bed until they had bumped into the mattress. When she felt it at the back of her knees she pushed Sam back a little before reaching down to undo her robe's sash and dropping it to the floor there was Emily completely naked in front of Sam. Sam was slack jawed at the sight of the naked girl in front of her. Emily loved the attention Sam was showing her.

After a fee moments of basking in the attention she was receiving she began nibbling on Sam's ear and whispered "Did you happen to bring that strap-on of yours? I would L-O-V-E the full Sammy experience." Sam just nodded and Emily whispered "Well then, go get it show me just how amazing you are." As she sat on the bed and began to crawl back and sprawl herself out enticingly for Sam.

As Sam fumbled with the straps and buckles Emily got up and placed her hands on Sam's, causing her to freeze. Slowly she helped Sam finish up with the adjustments and turned her around taking in the sight before her. "Wow Sammy, your so big." Emily teased, stroking the 7 1/2" dildo and fully enjoying the effect she was having on the blonde girl.

She placed Sam's hand at the base of her neck, down between her cleavage and over to her right breast. She moaned softly as Sam rubbed her thumb over Emily's nipple. Emily smiled, kissed Sam on the lips again and led her back to the bed and pulled Sam down on top of her when they reached it. As they made out Sam slowly started to trail kisses down every spot she could reach until she was face to face with Emily's vagina with her nose in Emily's small patch of hair.

Sam took in a giant whiff of the intoxicating scent. Sam slowly stuck out her tongue and started licking Emily with a passionate fury. Emily was loving the feeling she was receiving from Sam's extremely talented mouth, but she wanted to feel Sam inside her, she wanted to feel what Sam was talking about earlier and to see Sam on top of her, taking Emily as her own. She had her hand in Sam's hair, lightly scratching Sam's scalp, showing approval in Sam's technique.

After about 15 minutes Emily let out a loud moan and put her mouth into the pillow beside her head. After she came down from her or gas Emily continued to scratch Sam's scalp as Sam finished licking Emily she slowly climbed back up placing kisses all along Emily's stomach, chest neck and jaw until she reached her lips and placed a few tender kisses on her lips. 

"I want you inside me Sammy-kins." Emily said between kisses and Sam complied to her request smiling at the pet name Emily called her. Sam reached down, guiding the head to Emily's soaking wet entrance and slowly slid herself into Emily making her moan and lift up her hips towards Sam. Sam reached down and stroked Emily's toned ass. Emily reached up and squeezed Sam's toned bicep and forearm, she loved how strong Sam was. With each meeting of their hips and each thrust Sam was growing more and more aroused at the connection between the two of them and the sight of Emily writhing beneath her. 

After a few more powerful thrusts Emily tensed up and loud, lust scream of satisfaction as she fell down to the mattress and Sam fell on top of her. Sam laid on top of her still inside the girl, kissing her neck and leaving a few marks that were sure to show in the morning. "That was amazing Sammy. I mean wow! That may have been the best I've ever had." It was a toss up between this and Mike she thought. She was feeling Sam's biceps and shoulders as Sam rolled off of her to lie next to Emily and run her hands up and down her thighs and hips as they made out a little more before Emily moved in close and cuddled into Sam, falling asleep in her arms.

The next morning Sam awoke to the sight of Emily looking at her in appreciation of her well toned body, lightly tracing her finger over Sam's abs, tickling Sam.

"Morning" Sam said sleepily. 

"Morning, sexy. Sleep well? " Emily asked

"Yeah, very well."

"Good, so lemme ask did you really mean what you said last night? About other women measuring up to me?" Emily asked still drawing circles on Sam's abs.

"Yeah, I did. I've always felt that way. Sam confessed. " But I understand if this is just for last night, I understand that you were a bit drunk."

"No, no, well yeah, I was drunk, but you were more so. I always could hold my alcohol better than you." Emily said her hand now stroking Sam's arm. "But if that's how you really feel I wouldn't mind giving you and me a try. I have to confess, I'd been thinking about something like that for awhile and it was better than anything I'd expected or hoped for. So yeah, I'd like to see where this goes."

Sam just smiled and leaned in to kiss Emily excitedly. "Care to go again? " Emily asked. Instead of saying anything Sam started ravishing Emily's lips and guided the dildo back into Emily. Needless to say the pair had a wonderful Christmas morning until they heard Hannah banging on Sam's door to come down for breakfast and to open up presents. The pair walked down together hand in hand, Sam smiling shyly and Emily leaning against her. Beth and Josh watched them, smiling knowingly, happy for the two of them.


End file.
